World so cold
by ArianaVanHelsing
Summary: Phil Coulsons daughter gets in the middles of loki's war and love will blossom
1. prologue

Prologue

The dark rocks surrounded the place creating spooky frightening shadows across the floor. The rocks were pointed like spikes, waiting to impale the victims that would dare enter this God forsaken land.

Two figures could be seen through the mist of the land one seemed to be almost disfigured and grotesque, while the other could not be seen as the view of him was blocked by his throne.

The disfigured creature spoke to the man on the throne

"The tesseract has awakened; it's on a little world, a human world. They would wield its power but our ally knows its workings as they never will"

A vision of a well-dressed man being handed a glowing sceptre appeared in the shadows.

"He is ready to lead, and our force, our chitauri will follow. A world will be his, the universe yours and the humans what can they do but burn?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She was at home, just enjoying the alone time she could get while her aunt was at work. Her golden brown locks spread on her pillow as she lay on her bed, her chocolate eyes staring blankly at the ceiling as she enjoyed her solitude.

She lived with her aunt because her father was away on business as usually and her mother…her mother was dead, she died during child birth. The thought brought tears to her eyes. She always believed that her father worked away all the time just to get away from her, because of the bad memories she may cause for him.

Her name is Rosaline Coulson and she is the daughter of agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D.

She was experienced in many martial art techniques, she could fire ten different types of guns with perfect aim, and she could pilot any war vehicle S.H.I.E.L.D owned thanks to her father. But ever since she learned all that her father hasn't talked to her since, maybe he just wanted to teach her to protect herself, and then he wanted nothing more to do with her. It's not that she didn't love her father, she did, it's just that she wished she could see him more, actually she wished she could see him at all.

"I miss you Dad" she whispered to herself as a tear fell down her cheek.

Trying not to feel sorry for herself she got out of bed to get some house work done before her aunt came home, the dishes still needed to be cleaned and her aunt wouldn't be happy if they weren't.

With her Dad she felt free; with her aunt she felt like a caged animal with all this energy waiting to get out, her aunt was a strict, stuck up old cow bag. She never allowed Rosaline to continue with her martial art lessons-but she would never forget what she had learned- her aunt always said that it was un-lady like for a young girl to take part in such violent activities.

"Screw that bitch, I hate her. God I wish dad was here"

The kitchen was small, well as small as apartment building kitchen could be. The tiles were a green and floral pattern which her aunt always said 'would brighten the place' but it just made it look tacky.

The fridge was old and obviously in need of replacing as did most of the appliances in the kitchen. The rest of the house was just as bad and was falling apart, Rosaline tried her hardest to get her aunt to get the place fixed up but she always complained about the expense, 'even though she probably has thousands of dollars saved up in her bank account the cheap cow' thought Rosaline.

An hour later the dishes were all cleaned and put away when her aunt walked in.

She wasn't old in appearance, just in beliefs. Her hair was barely going grey and her face had all but one wrinkle. Her grey piercing eyes were like fire as they quickly directed their gaze to Rosaline who she glared at with distain.

"What are you gawping at girl" she snarled.

"Nothing Aunt Peggy" Rosaline said bowing her head in misery.

Rosaline shuffled off to her room quietly as to not incur the wrath of her Aunt. When she got to her room she broke down into tears and sent silently pleas to her dad that he would come back for her.

"Why can't I be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent? I could do it, I could make my dad proud" she sobbed harder.

She continued her sobbing for most of the night before she decided on what she was going to do.

Grabbing her ruck sack she filled it with her clothes, mobile, and all her pictures of her mom and dad. Everything went into the bag, she even put in her *cough* cough* lady products. With everything she needed, she opened the window and used the fire escape to help with her 'prison break'.

***LOKI***

She was walking down the streets; the weight of her bag making her shoulder ache and burn with exhaustion. Her hair was wet with sweat and tangled from the wind. She looked like a sight for sore eyes as she shuffled tiredly through the streets; her eyes were like the windows to her mind allowing anyone to see how tired she was.

"Oh God, what have I done?"

Her regrets laid heavily on her mind as she prayed that she had made the right choice by running away. Rosaline was filled with doubt, but she wouldn't turn back, she wouldn't give up, not when she had come so far already. Besides she had no intention of going back to that old bag. That woman had made her life miserable since the day Rosaline's dad had left. She didn't even see any family resemblance between her and her aunt, there was nothing remotely similar about them. While her aunt had the most yellow natural blonde hair possible, Rosaline had her golden brown locks which were natural curly while her aunt always straightened her hair everyday so Rosaline had no idea what her hair was naturally like ' maybe it's a big frizzy mess' she thought. She had a light chuckle at the thought of her stuck up aunt with an untameable, mess of blonde hair on top of her head.

Her happy mood disappeared fast when suddenly she tripped, her boots catching on some sort of wire that was laid precariously across the sidewalk. She went sprawling across the asphalt of the street, and with a short cry of pain, realised the wire had cut through her boot and left a huge gash on her foot.

"Shit, now I'm going to have to go to the emergency room" she muttered still cursing while she picked herself up off the floor, along with her bag.

She stumbled along until she came to a payphone.

She dialled the number of the cab company she usually uses; she gave them the address and waited.

When the cab finally arrived she told them to head to the hospital, the journey was only short and she paid the driver twenty dollars and he was on his way. But she still needed to head to the ER with her foot hurting so much. The pain was excruciating, but she bit her lip and kept going.

When she passed through the doors she was hit with the smell of anti-sceptic, and the sound of people talking.

She walked up to the reception "excuse me, I need help. I've cut my foot on some sort of wire and its bleeding really bad" she said to the woman at the desk.

"Ok, I will need your name"

"Rosaline Coulson"

She typed something onto her computer, and smiled. "Just take a seat over there and when a doctor is available I will call you over"

"Thank you"

She went to sit down on one of the blue chairs that were spread around the waiting room, the waiting room mostly consisted of people with bumped heads or broken limbs, while Rosaline was worried that she was bleeding to death, but she maybe being melodramatic.

***_LOKI_***

A while later she was called forward by the woman at the desk, stood next to her was a guy in scrubs.

"Hello, Rosaline. I'm your doctor would you like to come through?"

"Ok"

They went to a white sterile room with a hospital bed, the doctor told Rosaline to sit on the bed a take off her shoe.

She did what he said and when he looked at the injury he didn't look happy.

"Yeah, this is definitely going to need some stitches, what did you say you cut it on?"

"A piece of wire"

"It looks more like a knife wound, but anyway I'll get the kit and you will be on your way"

He handed her some pills for the pain and while she took them he left the room.

The pain started to fade and Rosaline was relieved.

When the doctor came back the pain was almost gone. "Are you ready for your stitches?"

She nodded and he got the kit ready.

The stitches weren't that painful; it was probably because the pain medication she had just had. When the stitches were done her foot was wrapped in a bandage and she was given some crutches to help her walk without her having to put pressure on her injured foot. "Thank you Doctor"

She left the hospital with her crutches supporting her weight.

Outside the hospital a man in a dark coat was stood outside, when he turned around she gasped in surprise.

"Oh my god, Director Fury"

"Good evening Miss Coulson"

"What are you doing here? Has something happened to Dad?"

He chuckled at her concern and shook his head. "No, not at all. Your dad is perfectly fine, I'm only here because our computers picked up your name being entered into this hospitals data base, and this hospital is quite far away from your home Rosaline"

She shied away when he said her first name.

"Sorry, Aunt was being a pain"

His face went grim "you need to go back home Rosaline, you should be glad I didn't contact your father. You know how dangerous being on your own can be, especially when your father is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. there could many people out there who have a grudge against your father"

"Why didn't you tell him?"

He gave a ruthful smile "I couldn't bring him all the way back from New Mexico now, could I?"

"He's in New Mexico?"

He nodded.

"I know it's a lot to ask but can I come with you to New Mexico? I really want to see my dad" she said desperately.

He didn't say anything for a while, is face was blank so she couldn't figure out what he was thinking. The neutral frown on his face could be seen as decisive or a 'no-way-in-hell' look.

The silence was awkward and Rosaline shifted on the spot uncomfortably.

He finally spoke "I don't know, your father doesn't want you involved in any of this Miss Coulson. He doesn't want you being put into any danger"

She huffed angrily "I can look after myself, after all the martial arts training he made me do and the gun training I can handle my own. He just doesn't want to see me. I know he doesn't. He hates me"

She was nearly crying, her eyes were filling up with tears and they were just about to spill.

He placed his hand on her shoulder, but the warm grip of his hand was no comfort to her. He sighed is exasperation.

"Look I can't bring you along, it's against regulations" he said but she didn't turn around to look at him, the tears still pouring down her face.

"Please, I just have to see him. Just to make sure he's ok" she sobbed.

"Fine, but you will be escorted by me, and you will not be allowed to leave my sight. You have to follow my rules and do what I say, when I say it" he commanded.

"Yes, yes anything yes" she said with desperation in her voice.

He smiled a genuine smile. "Then let us head off, we have no time to waste and we can't have you standing around here all night, come Miss Coulson"

She followed him and it was a while before they came upon a black helicopter.

"Wow, you S.H.I.E.L.D guys really have the good stuff don't yah" she said almost gawping at the amazing piece of machinery that was the S.H.I.E.L.D helicopter.

"Yes, and that is what make us the best" he grinned and chuckled playfully.

Rosaline thought it was weird seeing Nick Fury playful, he was usually so serious. Maybe it was just a good night. She laughed at the thought of Nick Fury having a relaxing night and getting drunk. Did this man have any life other than his work? She thought.

They got into the helicopter and while director Fury gave the command Rosaline made herself comfortable.

"We are clear for take-off Miss Coulson. Enjoy the flight to New Mexico" Fury said and the helicopter rose up into the sky.


End file.
